Batman (Theme)
DC Universe }} Batman is a theme introduced in 2006 and discontinued in 2008. It has been re-introduced in 2012 as part of the new DC Super Heroes theme, and these sets continue to be released in the present. Description Based largely on Batman: The Animated Series, some sets in the LEGO Batman theme included elements from other Batman universes, such as the Tumbler from the Christopher Nolan films (in original action scenes). Apart from 7784 The Batmobile Ultimate Collectors' Edition and 7885 Robin's Scuba Jet: Attack of The Penguin, every set pitted Batman against one or more of the many insane or eccentric villains that populate Gotham City. Products 2006 Sets Magnets Books 2007 Sets Magnets 2008 Sets Video Game Books Promotional sets McDonald's toys 2012 Books Clothing: * 852312 Cap Batman 2008 * 4494410 LEGO Batman Cap Pens: * P2065 Batman Pen The Joker * P2065b Batman Pen The Joker - with Batman Minifig Special: * Commemorative Limited Edition Batman Announcement Minifigures ;Non-physical minifigures * Azrael * Barbara Gordon * Batgirl * Black Mask * Clayface * Clayface (Hagen) * Clown Goon * Commissioner Gordon * Dick Grayson * Dr. Harleen Quinzel * Dr. Hugo Strange * Dr. Jeremiah Arkham * Firefly * Fishmonger * Freeze Bodyguard * Freeze Girl * Freeze Goon * Harvey Bullock * Harvey Dent * Hush * Huntress * Janitor * Joker Bodyguard * Joker Goon * Killer Moth * Lucius Fox * Mad Hatter * Man-Bat * Military Policeman * Mr. Zsasz * Pamela Isley * Penguin Bodyguard * Penguin Henchman * Poison Ivy Goon * Police Marksman * Police Officer * Ra's Al Ghul * Riddler Bodyguard * Riddler Goon * Riddler Henchman * Sailor * Scientist * Selina Kyle * S.W.A.T. * Talia Al Ghul * Tim Drake * The Spoiler * Two-Face Bodyguard * Two-Face Goon * Ventriloquist and Scarface * Yeti * Zoo Sweeper Notes * This theme introduced a new pistol part; in contrast to the older flintlock pistols and revolvers, a number of characters in Batman carry a modern spring-magazine-loaded pistol. So far, the part has not been used in any other theme. * The blue variant Batman minifigure found in the Batcopter and Bat-Tank sets seem to based on Batman's appearance in the Hush storylines of the comics. * The only difference between the Robin minifigures in the Batcave and Scuba-Jet sets are the hairpieces. * While the Robin minifigure is reference to be Tim Drake, his outfit aligns much more with Dick Grayson's, the first Robin. * The first line of LEGO DC Superheroes sets were remakes of the original LEGO Batman sets, including the Batmobile and Two-Face's truck, along with the Batwing and Joker's helicopter. *Batman is one of two superhero themes to come before a larger theme based on it was released. **The other is Spider-Man Gallery LEGO Batman.jpg|LEGO Batman teaser image. Batman wallpaper8.jpg|LEGO Magazine Teaser Poster. Batman sets.png batman sets 2.png See also * * Super Heroes External links * LEGO.com Site. Category:Themes Category:Licensed themes Category:Themes introduced in 2006 Category:Batman Category:Discontinued Themes Category:Super Heroes Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Universe Category:DC Comics